The Malfoy Brothers
by ArtemisMalfoy101
Summary: Harry was kidnapped by Voldemort when he sensed the baby's huge magical core. While Harry was kidnapped, his brother, Charlie is left grieving with James.  He was given to the Malfoys to raise and bring to the Dark side. Powerful!Harry Slytherin!Harry Dark!Harry. Ron/Ginny/Dumbles/Charlie Bashing
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry was kidnapped by Voldemort when he sensed the baby's huge magical core. While Harry was kidnapped, his brother, Charlie is left grieving with James. He was given to the Malfoys to raise and bring to the Dark side. Powerful!Harry Slytherin!Harry Dark!Harry. Ron/Ginny/Dumbles/Charlie Bashing**_

" _ **Speaking"**_

' _ **Thinking'**_

 _ **#Parseltongue#**_

 _ **Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter *cries***_

 _ **~ArtemisMalfoy101**_

The door to Potter's household in Godric's Hollow was blown open, and a tall, pale man with blood-red eyes entered the house. A man by the name of James Potter was on the couch when he saw the Dark Lord enter. He yelled to his wife, Lily Potter nee Evans, "He's here Lily! Take Harry, Charlie, and run, I'll hold him off!"

The Dark wizard known as Voldemort smirked. As if the foolish Auror to could him off. He hissed "Stupefy" He had no time to waste. He headed up the stairs and blew open a door, revealing the Mud blood witch and her two children. "Not my children, please, not my children!" She begged. "Foolish Mudblood." He hissed back. "Avada Kedavra." She fell dead instantly.

He looked over towards the children. The boy called Harry had messy jet-black hair, tanned skin, and bright Avada Kedavra green eyes. The boy called Charlie had red hair, tanned skin, and hazel eyes. The Dark Lord was about to leave, as he did not believe in killing magical children, but he froze when he looked once again at Harry.

The boy was looking at him without fear, in fact, he looked quite emotionless. The Dark Lord took a quick look at his magical core, and blinked in shock. His magical core was HUGE. Somehow, his core must have been released at an early age, giving him his huge arsenal of magic. Thinking quickly, he took the boy in his arms and vanished into the night.

 **Malfoy Manor**

The Dark Lord apparated into the Malfoy's sitting room, where the Lord and Lady of the Malfoy household both fell to their knees at seeing him. "Rise Lucius, Narcissa," The two Death Eaters rose from the floor. "I have a special task for you." They both nodded quickly. At this sign, the Dark Lord showed them Harry Potter, who was resting in his arms. They looked questioningly at him, and he explained.

"This, is Harry Potter, whom you surely recognize. He shall become your son, Harrison Salazar Malfoy, and shall be treated equally to young Draco. I shall have Severus prepare a blood adoption potion and then he shall truly be a Malfoy." The two aristocrats nodded, feeling amazed that their Lord was giving them such an important task.

 **A few months later**

All three Malfoy's, Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort, and Harry Potter soon to be Malfoy, were all seated in the Malfoy's sitting room. After Snape had poured the Adoption potion into a silver bowl, he handed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy a small needle.

Lucius pricked his finger, let one drop of blood fall into the bowl, and started chanting in Latin. When he was finished, Narcissa pricked her own finger and followed Lucius's example, but with a slightly different chant. When Narcissa was finished, Snape picked up Harry's finger and gently pricked it, letting one drop of blood hit the water.

As soon as Harry's blood hit the water, the magic in the room started swirling. Everyone's hair was swirling and golden light flooded everyone's vision. When the light faded, everyone stared at Harry, who had started to change drastically.

Harry's hair turned the white-blonde that just screamed Malfoy. His hair grew to shoulder length and was no longer messy, it instead hung flat and straight. His skin grew paler and he grew about three inches taller. His face became far more pointed, lost most of its baby fat, and looked far more aristocratic. The last difference was his eyes, which were no longer the bright green, but were now instead the famous Malfoy silvery-grey.

Everyone was speechless, after all, Harry James Potter was now gone. In his place was Harrison Salazar Malfoy.

 **Seven Years Later**

Harrison Salazar Malfoy and Draco Lucius Malfoy were the perfect pictures of Malfoy heirs. They were both well behaved, polite, aristocratic, and somehow managed to always seem above others. They had both been spoiled beyond belief (Narcissa Malfoy) and could be incredibly arrogant. However, they were the perfect brothers.

The two boys were never seen apart, in fact, unless one had known them for a while, it was hard to tell them apart. Their closest friends were Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass. They had known Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle for a while as well, but they were just meant to be bodyguards for the two boys once they arrived at Hogwarts.

At the moment, the two boys were entertaining themselves on the Malfoy Quidditch pitch. Both of them had brand new Nimbus Two Thousands, and were currently doing flips and dives in the air. Unfortunately, right as Harrison was in the middle of a seventy foot dive, Lucius Malfoy came out to inform the boys that they were going to Diagon Alley for dinner.

"Harrison Salazar Malfoy!" Lucius roared. Harrison gulped, and Draco suppressed a snigger. Both boys quickly flew down and landed, Lucius glaring at them all the while. He finally managed to say "What in Merlin's name possessed you to perform a dive from seventy feet up in the air! You are seven years old, not even old enough to do magic, and yet you are attempting to do moves done by professional Quidditch players!" Harrison looked sheepish.

Lucius finally gained control of himself again and said, "Well, I do have something to tell you. We are going out to Diagon Alley tonight for dinner seeing as Harrison's birthday is tomorrow." Harrison smirked at Draco, and he scowled playfully.

Both boys headed up to their rooms, which were on the third floor and had a door which connected them. Harrison's room was large, done out in Slytherin colors, as was Draco's. Both boy's rooms had a full size bed, a balcony, two couches, a bathroom, a bookshelf, a closet, a dresser, a night table, and a desk.

Harrison changed out of his Quidditch robes, and into black Acromantula silk dress robes with silver trim and the Malfoy crest. Draco changed into dark green Acromantula silk dress robes with silver trim and the Malfoy crest.

Both boys headed downstairs, where they met their mother and father. They were each handed a pinch of Floo powder, and they yelled "Diagon Alley!" into the flames one by one. Harrison arrived in the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. Immediately he schooled his face into an emotionless yet haughty mask, as did the other Malfoy's. Tom the bartender greeted them, and they strode quickly into Diagon Alley.

Narcissa agreed that they had some time to shop a little before dinner, so the Malfoy's headed into Flourish and Blotts. Harrison picked out books on Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Defense against the Dark Arts. Draco picked out books on Astronomy, Potions, and Charms.

As they were looking through the books, what was possibly the two most unwelcome families appeared in the book shop. Arthur Weasley and his family, plus James Potter, his new wife Cynthia, and his son, Charlie Potter. Lucius sneered, Narcissa went back to looking at Potions books as both her children excelled in the subject, according to Severus, and Harrison and Draco smirked.

Both boys were raised to hate Mudbloods, Half Bloods, and Blood traitors from a very young age, so it was expected of them to do just that. Seeing as the Weasleys were the top of Lucius Malfoys 'Detest List' closely followed by the Potter's, Harrison and Draco were taught to specifically dislike both of the families.

Lucius Malfoy, was at the moment taunting Arthur Weasley, who had turned a brilliant shade of red. Harrison and Draco saw their opening as Lucius steered Arthur away from their families. Draco pulled forward to sneer and the redheads (Charlie included) while Harrison followed close behind, an infuriating smirk on his lips.

Most of the red-heads (Potter, youngest Weasel and Weaselette) glared at the two boys. However, the Weasley twins looked slightly amused. They started talking in Twin-speak.

"-Why lookie here-"

"-It seems as-"

"-Though we've-"

"-Finally found-"

"-Some other-"

"Identical twins!" They finished together.

Harrison and Draco smirked, but not the 'I'm better than you' way. In fact, the twins seemed amusing, Harrison hoped they would get in Slytherin, maybe they weren't as bad as all the other Weasleys.

The youngest Weasley glared once again at them, speaking up. "Oh look here come the oh-so-dark Malfoy boys. You know, I wonder how young You-Know-Who allows Death Eaters to join his ranks. Maybe you can join as soon as you turn eleven." Harrison rolled his eyes and drawled, "The Dark Lord is gone, for now. How can we join the Death Eaters if there is no Dark Lord to lead them?" The youngest Weasel turned red, but glared at him again.

As it seemed that Lucius had finally finished his taunting of Arthur Weasley, he motioned for his two sons to come, smirking one last time at the Potter and Weasley families. They exited Flourish and Blotts, and headed down Diagon Alley to Sargetti's Seafood, which was possibly the most expensive seafood restaurant in the Wizarding World.

The Malfoy's headed to their pre-ordered table, and Narcissa called for the house-elf. When the family was finished, Lucius signed the bill, and the family headed for the Leaky Cauldron, where they flooed back to Malfoy Manor. The four Malfoy's headed to their rooms, and soon the entire manor was totally silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi guys! I'm so amazed at number of people who have followed and favorited this story! And I'm just gonna say, why does this have to be believable? I mean, there are fanfics where Harry is Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Ravenclaw. Now, is THAT believable? If you don't like my story, then just don't read it. It's not that hard. I don't mind constructive criticism reviews, but please no flaming. This chapter will cover the next few days, plus wands and Hogwarts letters!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Speaking"_**

 ** _'_** ** _Thinking'_**

 ** _#Parseltongue#_**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't own Harry Potter *sobs*_**

 ** _~ArtemisMalfoy101_**

 **The next day**

Harrison Salazar Malfoy woke up to a pillow smacking in the face. "Argh! This is an ungodly hour!" He yelled, glaring at his assailant. Draco snickered. He started singing out of tune, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hawwision, happy birthday to youuuu!" Harrison merely rolled his eyes, and got out of bed.

Both boys were downstairs in record time, (5:15 in the morning) and said birthday boy nearly started drooling at the ginormous pile of presents under the christmas tree. It was pureblood tradition for the children to get extra presents on their eleventh birthday, and Harrison Malfoy was no exception.

The elder Malfoy's were in the sitting room, sipping tea, as the two boys burst into the room. Narcissa gave them a warm smile and Lucius smirked and gestured at Harrison towards the presents.

Harrison wasted no time and rushed at the presents. From Blaise, he received books on Offensive and Defensive spells. From Vince and Greg, he got a large collection of Honeydukes chocolate. From Daphne, he was given a silver cloak clasp with an emerald snake on it. Draco got him a book on how to take care of expensive brooms.

Narcissa, always the fashion crazed mother, got him two new dress robes, each made of the finest Egyption silk. And lastly, from Lucius, he was given a beautiful python. "I know you can speak Parseltongue, Harrison. It is only fitting for you to have a snake."

#Hello# Harry whispered

#A ssspeaker?#

#Yess, what iss your name#

#Belinda#

#What a nice name#

#What iss your name human?#

#Harrison Salazar Malfoy#

#That's a nice name too#

#Will you be my familiar?#

#Of courssse, your power is great#

#Why thank you#

#I sshould let you know, I am an Egyption Mamba, therefore, I am magical. I can change my sssize and how I look, and my venom is deadly. However, to you, my venom iss healing and hass the ability to heal nearly any wound.#

#Wow, that is mosst amazing!#

#Thankss#

With that, Belinda slithered up Harrison's arm and rested her three-foot-long body around Harrison's neck, letting her head rest on the nape of his neck. She concentrated hard on Harrison's magic, letting it flow throughout her. Harrison did the same. Once Belinda was surrounded by Harrison's magic, and Harrison surrounded by Belinda's, they pulled each other's magic into their cores. By the end of the bonding ceremony, both snake and human were exhausted.

Harrison was panting, and Belinda relaxed herself around Harrison's shoulders. As he finally looked around himself, he saw the rest of his family and remembered 'Oh right. Whoops' He let a look of slight sheepishness come onto his face. However, the rest of his family just looked amazed and impressed.  
His father simply said, "Well done Harrison. I don't think I've ever seen someone take such a powerful bonding ceremony in my life. I think that because it is your birthday, and Draco's was so recently, were going to go to Knockturn Alley and get you two wands!"

Harrison and Draco cheered. Narcissa smiled, and handed the two elated boys cloaks. The two young Malfoys, knowing the Knockturn-Alley routine, quickly changed into the black cloaks and pulled the hoods over their heads. Lucius cast a quick glamour spell on them to make them look about fourteen, instead of eleven. One by one, they each threw their pinch of Floo powder into the flames and yelled "Knockturn Alley!"

The blonde family strode through Knockturn Alley, there were no crowds unlike Diagon Alley, so you could get where you wanted to rather quickly. They stopped in front of a small ragged looking store. It read _Caddock's Custom-Made Wands._

The family stepped inside the small, tight building. A soft voice whispered to them. "Ah, Lord Malfoy. Is the wand for you, your wife, or your sons?" His voice was soft, yet every word was heard perfectly. "My sons, Lord Caddock." The man nodded. He motioned for the family to follow him. They headed downstairs, and into a small room with a table in the middle. The table had runes carved into the floor around it, and runes carved into its side.

He motioned for the family to stop, then for Draco to step forward. He said, "My way of obtaining a wand is very different then Ollivanders. You see, I do not believe in wands made beforehand. Each of my wands will have two woods, one liquid core, one solid core, and a gem. Each wood, core, and gem resemble something different. Now, young Malfoy, but your hand over the table, and focus hard on your magic."

Draco held his hand over the table with a look of deep concentration on his face. Suddenly, two pieces of wood, a silver piece of hair, a potion bottle with red liquid in it, and an emerald gem appeared. The man said, "The two pieces of wood are elm and birch. These will help in the casting of healing spells and the casting of Charms. The silver hair is unicorn hair, which is also good for healing spells. The red liquid is veela blood, which is good for Glamour spells. The emerald gem is a sign of strong mind magic.

He then held both of his hands over the wand ingredients and started chanting. The woods, cores, and gem started melding together, finally forming and brown and white wand with an emerald gem at the hilt.

He motioned for Harrison to step forward. He immediately did as he was asked, and held his hands over the rune covered table. He focused on his magic, pulling it forward, surrounding himself with a silver aura. He heard a sound of popping, and stopped focusing on his magic. He looked at the table, seeing a light brown wood, and a red wood. For the core, he saw a black feather and a bottle with green liquid. For the gem, he saw a black gem, shining, even though there was little light.

The shopkeeper looked impressed as he explained, "The light brown wood is yew, which is good for powerful and ancient spells. The red wood is cherry, which is good for Transfiguration. The black feather is the feather of a Black Phoenix, which is helpful in Offensive Spells. The green liquid is Basilisk venom, which is very good for Parseltongue spells". Here he looked at Harrison suspiciously. "Finally, the black gem is a black diamond, one of the last of its type. To obtain a black diamond on a wand, you must be exceedingly powerful."

Harrison was almost jumping up and down in sheer joy. Almost. As a Malfoy, he knew what to do and what not to do in Knockturn Alley. One of the not to do things, was jump up and down in sheer joy. Lucius payed the man his 60 galleons, then left with the rest of the family following close behind.

Back and Malfoy Manor, both boys screeched at their parents to let them do a little magic, and finally, Narcissa gave in telling Lucius that it would not hurt to let them do just a little magic as it was their first time holding their very own wands.

Narcissa decided that she would teach Draco a few simple spells, and Lucius would teach Harrison the same. Harrison followed his father out of the sitting room and into the training room. In there, Harrison saw a few magical dummies, chests holding knives and swords, and a few bookshelves with training books, ranging from _The Beginners Guide to Offensive Spells_ to _The Unforgivables: A Guide._

Lucius pulled out _The Beginners Guide to Offensive Spells_ and pulled it open to the first page. He handed the book to Harrison, who was pretty sure he could handle any first-year spell due to that he had been reading theory and practicing with Training Wands since he could read and hold a wand. He read the incantation _Expelliarmus._

Harrison was sure he could get this one, he lined himself up with a dummy and shouted "Expelliarmus!" The jet of red light struck the dummy, and it flew backwards across the room. Harrison allowed himself a smug smile. Lucius looked pleased, and immediately gave him some others, skipping a few pages while he was at it. During the time in the room, Harry mastered _Expelliarmus, Lumos, Spongify, Diffindo,_ and _Alohomora._ Lucius clapped like crazy, saying he'd never seen anyone master so many spells in under an hour.

They left the room, as to see what Narcissa and Draco were doing. They opened the door to see a rather awkward situation, as Draco was practicing the full body-bind on his mother. Narcissa was laying paralyzed on the floor, with Draco grinning. When he turned around to see his father standing in the doorway, and his brother behind him, his grin turned sheepish.

Lucius muttered the counter-charm, and Narcissa got up, laughing. Soon, everyone in the room dissolved into laughter at the sheer hilarity of the situation. Once the Malfoy family had gotten a hold of themselves, they sat down once again. Lucius and Narcissa began telling each other what spells the other had mastered, while Harrison and Draco settled for looking smug whenever their "Tutor" said a spell the other had not learned.

The family talked long into the night about Hogwarts, old teachers, and many other countless subjects.

 **July 17, 1991.**

Harrison woke up to an owl, pecking on his window. 'Not such a nice sound to wake up to' He let the owl in, and at seeing the letter died around its leg, he whooped and whipped open the door to Draco's room. "What is it?" Draco moaned. "I got my Hogwarts letter, I got my Hogwarts letter!" Harrison sang. Draco lept out of bed, and rushed to his window to let the owl with his letter come in.

Apparently, Lucius and Narcissa had heard the commotion, and rushed to Harrison and Draco's adjoining rooms. As the opened the door to see both boys with looks of sheer elation on their faces, they calmed slightly. Lucius smiled at the boys, and told them both to get dressed and be ready for the trip to Diagon Alley for their school supplies.

The two boys hurriedly did as they were told, and were downstairs in no less than ten minutes. They ate breakfast speedily, and one by one the Malfoy family yelled "Diagon Alley!" into the green flames with a pinch of Floo powder.

All four Malfoys landed in the Leaky Cauldron, not one of them stumbling or falling to the ground. Tom the Bartender greeted them politely, and Lucius greeted him back. They went behind the Leaky Cauldron, and were soon in Diagon Alley.

The first place they headed to was Madam Malkins. There, the boys got their school robes and a few pairs of dress robes, all in Acromantula silk. At Flourish and Blotts, they simply got all the required books for Hogwarts, along with a few Mind Magic books for Draco, and some books and Hexes and Jinxes for Harry. They got some silver cauldrons at the Apothecary, as well as the required Potions tools. They already had two of the Nimbus Two Thousands, so the two boys settled for buying expensive broom cleaning kits. Lastly, at Eeylops Owl Emporium, Draco settled on a huge majestic eagle owl, and Harry got a large silver eyed raven.

Back at Malfoy Manor, the boys looked through all their supplies. Harrison and Draco spent some time practicing spells, and started packing their bags for Hogwarts, after all, two weeks is only 14 days, or 336 hours, or 20,160 minutes, or 1,209,600 seconds. A/N Ok that's all the rambling I'm going to do today ha-ha.

 **Hi! Yay I'm doing another FanFic! Don't worry, I'm not abandoning Slytherin Mastermind. This is just another fic, so the updates will be a little slower going. Don't worry though, and thanks so much for all the support, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. *Lol* Oh, I remembered. By the way, Harrison's birthday changed! It is no longer July 31** **st** **. Next chapter will cover Hogwarts express and Sorting! Please R &R some more, it's helpful and it makes me update more often woohoo! **

**~ArtemisMalfoy101**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ArtemisMalfoy101**

 _ **Hi guys sorry about not posting in forever, I just sort of put this aside, since I am going to be starting a YouTube channel soon. I'm sorry this story seems really unbelievable, but think about it, Harry was raised to the same ideals that Draco was. Wouldn't**_ __ _ **it seem for real for them to be very similar and both act like Malfoys? After all, Harry has been raised by the Malfoys. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and also, check out my new story, Betrayal has Consequences**_ __ _ **Rewrite, it's really good. Anyway, please R &R. **_

" _ **Speaking"**_

' _ **Thinking'**_

 _ **#Parseltongue#**_

 _ **Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter *weeping***_

 _ **~ArtemisMalfoy101**_

 **One week later**

Harrison Salazar Riddle woke up with a start to a hard rapping on his door. He groaned "What is it?" Draco bellowed into his room "Prat! You put some kind of spell on your door!" Harrison snickered. He had put the head enlarging spell, _Engorgio Skullus,_ on his door, knowing that Draco would try to open his door.

Harrison got dressed, and walked down to the living room with Draco, both holding their wands proudly. As soon as they entered the room however, they both fell to their knees and chorused "My Lord." The Dark Lord Voldemort smirked. The only people who knew of his existence were the Malfoy, most thought he had vanished after the whole 'Godric's Hollew' incident.

He hissed at Harrison "Stand up." Harrison stiffened, but did as he was asked. "What do you wish my Lord?" Harrison half expected a crucio for speaking out of turn, and was shocked when he did not feel it. Harrison looked down at his feet for his insolence, but his head was shocked upright, as was everyone else's in the room when he saw the most insane thing ever happen. Voldemort had disappeared In his place was a tall man in his thirties with brown hair, and blood red eyes. The man nearly chuckled at the shocked looks, nearly.

"M-my Lord?" Lucius finally stuttered. Voldemort turned cold eyes on Lucius and said, "Yes, Lucius. I am merely in my true form. My real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. And you, Harrison, and about to become my heir." Harrison stumbled, and nearly fainted. 'His heir?!' "Do you accept?" Voldemort hissed, the threat underlying in his voice. "O-of course my Lord." Harrison finally stuttered, after a few seconds of gaping. "Of course, if you are my heir, you cannot call me my lord. You must call me...Tom instead." The Dark Lord made a disgusted look at horrible sounding name.

Harrison just nodded meekly. After all, it is not every day the Dark Lord pronounces you his heir. "From now on, you will be known as Harrison Salazar Malfoy-Riddle. The Dark Lord motioned for Harrison to step forward, and said boy quickly composed himself and stepped forward in front of the Dark Lord.

 **A/N: Voldy is gonna be really OOC in this Fic!**

The Dark Lord started a chant, and a golden haze surrounded him and Harrison. A silver thread wrapped itself around both of their arms, connecting the two of them together. All of a sudden, all of it was gone. The only change that had come to Harrison, was the fact that his eyes had gone the same red at Voldemort's. However, he quickly found out that he could change the color of his eyes from red to gray willingly, and quickly put his eyes back to their traditional Malfoy gray.

Draco was simply gaping. Lucius and Narcissa looked stunned. Harrison was in total shock. The Dark Lord of all people was naming him his heir! This was an honor he never would have thought he would get in a million years. He finally pulled through his shock and composed himself once again. After all, to be the Dark Heir one must never lose his or her composure. "Thank you My L-Tom." Harrison added onto this with a bow. Voldemort motioned for Harrison to stand up, and he placed a green and silver locket with an 'S' on the front. "Never lose this. It can only be removed by you, let no one else touch it." And with that, the Dark Lord swept from the room, leaving four utterly stunned Malfoys in his wake.

 **Chapter 3**

 **September 1st**

"WAKE UP!" Harrison bellowed into Draco's face. Said boy jumped, and was soon sputtering as he was splashed in the face with an _Auguamenti_. "What was that for?!" He screeched. Harrison smirked, and put a dillusionment spell on himself. As Draco looked around confused, Harrison slipped downstairs, locking both of Draco's doors in the process.

He entered the room with Lucius and Narcissa. When Narcissa questioned where Draco was he said that he was upstairs in his room. After Narcissa had gone up, Lucius turned to Harrison with a knowing look in his eyes. "You locked Draco in his room." It was more of a statement than a question. Harrison nodded and Lucius sighed.

After the family of four had finally finished breakfast, both boys headed upstairs to change. Harrison put on an expensive black suit with a green tie, and Draco wore a navy blue suit with a silver tie. Both boys wore soft Egyptian Silk robes that they had gotten for their birthdays. Once they were downstairs, Harrison saw that Lucius was wearing his customary black Acromantula silk robes, and Narcissa was wearing silvery-blue robes that shimmered and she was wearing much jewelry.

Harrison grabbed Lucius' hand, and Draco grabbed Narcissa' as they appeared into King Cross Station. The blonde family headed to the brick wall in between platforms 9 and 10, and wasted no time as they all walked quickly but calmly at the barrier. Once the family was inside Platform 9 ¾, Narcissa pulled both her sons into a crushing hug and told them to write as often as possible. Lucius simply wished them good luck and told them not to befriend Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. Not like they ever would.

The two boys climbed onto the train, looking for their friends. Once they had found them, Harrison, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, Theo, Vince, and Greg all found an empty car and claimed that one. Harrison, Daphne, Theo, and Blaise played Exploding Snap, while Draco and Pansy played chess. Vince and Greg simply sat to the side, not playing much attention to anything around them.

Halfway through ,their enjoyable ride was infuriated by a girl about their age opening the door quickly. She had bushy hair and buck teeth. She asked them in a bossy sort of voice, "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost his." Everyone in the car snorted. "Who are you?" Harrison asked suspiciously. He had a feeling he knew _what_ she was. "I'm Hermione Granger." 'Ah a Mudblood'

Harrison, Draco, and Theo wore identical sneers, and Pansy looked disgusted. Blaise and Daphne looked at each other, they were in a similar predicament. Their families were neutral, so therefore they should not have any views on Blood Purity. However, if they wanted to keep their friendship with the other people in their car, they would have to deal with it. Blaise finally decided that friendship was more important, as did Daphne.

Harrison looked down at her with a cold look in his eyes. "Get out of our cabin filthy Mudblood. If I had seen a toad, I certainly would not have helped _you._ She was affronted, but decided to leave the cabin. After all, he had basically said that he had not seen a toad. Therefore, what was her point in being here?

She left the cabin swiftly, leaving behind the small group of friends. On her way out, she passed Charlie Potter and Ronald Weasley. They were headed towards the cabin she had just come from. As she passed them, she shot them a sympathetic look. Both of the boys were surprised, but in the end decided to ignore her. As they entered the cabin, both of them suddenly realized why she had given them the look of sympathy. She was a muggle born, and here were the two Malfoy brothers and their little band of friends.

As they looked around the cabin, they saw the faces of Malfoy 1, Malfoy 2, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson.

Malfoy 1 (Draco was it?) sneered at him, while Malfoy 2 (Harrison or something?) looked at him with contempt. Zabini and Greengrass seemed to be trying to ignore everyone, while Parkinson and Nott were simply smirking. Both boys looked around at the future Death Eaters with disgust. Both of their parents had warned them not to hang out with the likes the Malfoys and their friends, as they were most likely going to turn to the Dark as soon as they were old enough to.

Every single head turned sharply when the door at the other end of the car was opened. Draco drawled "Oh Merlin we've had such amazing company come in this trip. A Mudblood, a Potter, and three Weaseles." Pansy snickered. Harrison looked at the youngest Weasel and Potter, and turned to see the twins. His eyes widened almost comically when he saw the green and silver ties around their necks. When he looked around, he saw that all his friends were stunned as well, apparently the Weasley's had done a good job at hiding the fact that two of their sons were Slytherin.

He noted that Potter and Weasley jr looked furious. Apparently they were still bitter. After all, their families were known Light families, and Slytherin was the so-called 'Dark Hogwarts house.' He looked back at the twins, and at seeing their identical smirks, decided that perhaps not all Weasleys were so bad. After all, the Dark Lord had told him to recruit anyone he thought would be helpful to the cause, as long as he was sure they would be completely dedicated.

Harrison made a split second decision, and motioned for the twins to sit down next to them. Everyone in the cabin was shocked, but the twins quickly came and sat down next to Blaise and Daphne. With his other hand, Harrison motioned for Potter and Weasel jr to leave. Both looked angry, but Harrison pulled out his wand inconspicuously and made the door slam in the two boys' faces.

The twins spent a few seconds staring at Harrison, until they said

"What do-"

" _-_ You want-"

"-Malfoy?

 _Oh sweet Merlin that is something only a true Slytherin would say._ Harrison thought, fighting an amused smirk off his face. He quickly composed himself and said reassuringly "I don't want anything. I was just wondering about...that" Harrison said pointing subtly at the ties. Both boys looked highly amused before they drawled in such a Malfoy-ish way it was astounding

"Oh yes I wonder-"

"-how would one get a green-"

"-and silver tie?-"

"-Oh, I just remembered!-"

"-You get a green and silver-"

"- tie if the sorting hat-"

"puts you in Slytherin!" They finished together.

Harrison did not even bother to try and keep the smirk off his face. The Dark Lord has told him to recruit anyone so long as they were loyal, and it seemed as though the Weasley twins would not take too much coaxing. Their family probably shunned them as is.

After about another half hour, the large group arrived at Hogwarts. This group consisted of Harrison, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Pansy, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Fred, and George.

As they excited the train, the group heard the half-giant, Hagrid call out to them. "Firs' years over here! Three to four per boat!"Draco, Harrison, and Theo took one boat, Daphne, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle took another, and Fred, George, and Blaise took the last.

As they crossed the lake, Harrison admired the castle, and was amazed at the pure beauty of the castle. It was such a magical place, Harrison could practically feel the magic radiating from it. The castle seemed to sparkle and shine as if to greet them and welcome them to the school.

The boats pulled up to the dock, and Harrison climbed swiftly from it, he had enjoyed the ride, but honestly, he had never been one for boats, especially rickity ones that looked that they were being held together by pure magic. Which was most likely true.

Harrison watched as the half-giant introduced them to a strict looking witch called McGonagall. Both Draco and Harrison had heard of her multiple times from their parents, especially on how strict she was. She was basically counterbalance to Uncle Sev, since he was bias against Gryffindor, and McGonagall was bias against Slytherin. But she was fair for the most part, to say the least.

He zoned out once she started talking about rules, after all, weren't rules made to be broken?

 **End of Chapter 3**


End file.
